This invention concerns an adapter system for mounting dual wheel sets on a drive axle of a utility vehicle such as a light truck or camper.
Dual wheel adapters for automotive vehicles have been previously developed which enable sets of two side by side wheels to be mounted to each hub of a drive axle designed to normally mount a single wheel. Such adapters are typically assembled onto the existing wheel studs and secured on the studs by special combination nut-bolt elements which enable both the original wheel and the adapter to be fit to the studs. In such designs, the adapter has an elongated body portion with a mounting flange at the outboard end having a series of studs over which an auxiliary wheel is received, spaced apart from the inside, original wheel.
Typically, these systems are subject to failure since the load of both wheels in each set is carried by the original set of studs.
In one approach, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,276 special wheels having offset centers are both mounted to the outboard end of the adapter.
However, that system requires two special wheels, and the original wheel cannot be used in converting to a dual wheel set up.